1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a garment, such as an article of headwear and more particularly a bonnet for use by infants or children of nursing age which includes a wide brim attached to the bonnet and having dimensional characteristics enabling it to substantially completely conceal the breast from public view when breast feeding, thereby enabling nursing mothers to breast feed her child in public places without embarrassment to her and without objection by others in the vicinity since the breast will be concealed by the brim on the nursing bonnet of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bonnets adapted for use by infants and young children are usually provided with a flexible brim which has a relatively narrow width and functions primarily as a decorative item, although it also functions to shade the face and eyes and otherwise function in the manner intended. The following U.S. patents are illustrative of the known structures relating to bonnets: U.S. Patent Nos.:
284,511--Sept. 4, 1883 PA1 918,511--Apr. 20, 1909 PA1 1,569,112--Jan. 12, 1926 PA1 1,598,287--Aug. 31, 1926 PA1 2,578,219--Dec. 11, 1951 PA1 2,685,091--Aug. 3, 1954.
While the above-mentioned patents disclose conventional bonnets with a brim, it is noted that the width of the brim is proportional to the size of the cap portion of the bonnet so that it will serve as a decorative adornment and as a shade or protector for the face and eyes of the child wearing the bonnet. None of the above-mentioned patents discloses any type of attachable, relatively wide flexible brim capable of being detachably connected to either the existing brim or existing cap portion of the bonnet.